internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Zimbabwean cricket team in New Zealand in 2011–12
Not to be confused with New Zealand cricket team in Zimbabwe in 2011–12. The Zimbabwean cricket team toured New Zealand from 26 January to 14 February 2012. The tour consisted of one Test, three One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Twenty20 (T20) matches. New Zealand won the tour's sole Test in Napier by an innings and 301 runs, setting new records for New Zealand's largest Test victory and Zimbabwe's biggest Test defeat. New Zealand won the ODI series 3–0, and the T20I series 2–0. The second ODI was the first international match played in Whangarei, held at Cobham Oval. Background For Zimbabwe, captained by Brendan Taylor the one-off Test was their first overseas since returning from their five-year absence from Test cricket. New Zealand, led by Ross Taylor, entered the Test as the eighth-ranked Test team by the International Cricket Council. Their most recent Test series had been a 1–1 draw in Australia. Squads Tour Matches Three-day: New Zealand XI v Zimbabweans | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 272/7d (73.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = BJ Watling 84 (181) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shingirai Masakadza 2/36 (11 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 329 (107 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Regis Chakabva 87* (148) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Neil Wagner 3/86 (19 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 274/5 (62 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kruger van Wyk 61(74) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Graeme Cremer 1/56 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | venue = Harry Barker Reserve, Gisborne | umpires = Barry Frost (New Zealand) and Tim Parlane (New Zealand) | motm = | report = Scorecard | toss = New Zealand XI won the toss and chose to bat | rain = }} Test series Only Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 495/7d (123.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ross Taylor 122 (201) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Graeme Cremer 2/112 (22 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 51 (28.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Malcolm Waller 23 (42) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Chris Martin 2/5 (6 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 143 (48.3 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Regis Chakabva 63 (119) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Martin 6/26 (8.3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by an innings and 301 runs | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Chris Martin | report = Scorecard | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Play on Day 2 ended early due to rain. | notes = Test debuts: Shingi Masakadza and Forster Mutizwa (both Zimbabwe) *''Zimbabwe's first innings total of 51 is their lowest total in Tests.'' *''Zimbabwe's first innings total of 51 is the lowest score made against New Zealand by any nation. }} ;Day 1 Zimbabwe won the toss and put New Zealand into bat. Ross Taylor made an unbeaten sixth Test hundred just before stumps on day one. New Zealand collected 331 runs for the loss of five wickets, with half-centuries to Brendon McCullum (83) and Martin Guptill (51) helping set up a strong total. Playing their first away Test since the Centurion in March 2005, Zimbabwe's seamers failed to exploit favourable early conditions. Ross Taylor made a century and New Zealand was 5/331 at stumps. ;Day 2 Only 15.2 overs were bowled on the second day of the Test at McLean Park before light, but persistent, rain set in to make further play impossible. Ross Taylor retired hurt on 122*, and BJ Watling made unbeaten fifty, his second in Test cricket, as New Zealand was 5/392 at stumps. ;Day 3 New Zealand added another 103 runs in the first hour of play. After Watling (102*) made his first career century, as New Zealand declared at drinks for 7dec/495. The New Zealand bowlers decimated the Zimbabwean batting line-up in its first innings. Zimbabwe was reduced to 5/20 at lunch, and dismissed for 51 in the 29th over, with Malcolm Waller (23) the only Zimbabwean to reach double figures. The New Zealand bowlers shared the wickets, with all four fast bowlers (Martin, Southee, Bracewell and Boult) claiming two wickets each. Leading by 444 runs, New Zealand enforced the follow-on. The second innings started no better, as Zimbabwe was reduced to 5/12 shortly after tea, with Chris Martin taking three early wickets. Zimbabwe finally managed to compile some partnerships in the lower order, with Regis Chakabva (63) and Graeme Cremer (26) adding 63 for the seventh wicket. New Zealand ultimately dismissed Zimbabwe again inside extended play at the end of the day, for a score of 143. Chris Martin (6/26) and Doug Bracewell (3/26) were the leading bowlers in the second innings, and Martin was named man of the match, with match figures of 8/31. ;Records Zimbabwe's first innings total of 51 set a new record for Zimbabwe's lowest completed innings total, breaking the previous mark of 54 set against South Africa in Cape Town in 2005, and was the lowest innings total ever conceded by New Zealand, breaking the previous mark of 59 which was also set against Zimbabwe in 2005 in Harare. The margin of an innings and 301 runs set a new record for the largest win in New Zealand's history, and the heaviest defeat in Zimbabwe's history,; in both cases, the previous record was an innings and 294 runs, set in that same 2005 match in Harare. It was only the third occasion of a team being twice bowled out inside a single day of a Test match, and the second time New Zealand had done it to Zimbabwe, the feat being previously achieved in the 2005 Harare Test. ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 248 (48.3 overs) | score2 = 158 (41.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Martin Guptill 70 (66) | wickets1 = Shingi Masakadza 4/46 (9.3 overs) | runs2 = Brendan Taylor 58 (68) | wickets2 = Rob Nicol 4/19 (4.1 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 90 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = University Oval, Dunedin | umpires = Enamul Haque (Ban) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = Martin Guptill (NZ) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = ODI debuts: Dean Brownlie, Andrew Ellis and Tom Latham (New Zealand) }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 372/6 (50 overs) | score2 = 231/8 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Rob Nicol 146 (134) | wickets1 = Prosper Utseya 3/71 (10 overs) | runs2 = Elton Chigumbura 63 (69) | wickets2 = Jacob Oram 3/29 (10 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 141 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Cobham Oval, Whangarei | umpires = Tony Hill (NZ) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Rob Nicol (NZ) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to field. | rain = ODI debut: Tarun Nethula (New Zealand) | notes = This is the first-ever One-Day International at the Cobham Oval in Whangarei, after it received approval from the ICC. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 373/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 171 (44 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Brendon McCullum 119 (88) | wickets1 = Kyle Jarvis 2/58 (9 overs) | runs2 = Brendan Taylor 65 (62) | wickets2 = Kane Williamson 2/13 (3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 202 runs | report =Scorecard | venue = McLean Park, Napier | umpires = Gary Baxter (NZ) and Enamul Haque (Ban) | motm = Brendon McCullum (NZ) | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = ODI debut Michael Bates (New Zealand) }} Twenty20 series 1st T20I | score2 = 160/3 (16.5) | score1 = 159/8 (20) | team1 = | runs2 = Martin Guptill 91* (54) | wickets2 = Kyle Jarvis 2/32 (3 overs) | runs1 = Hamilton Masakadza 53 (36) | wickets1 = Michael Bates 3/31 (4 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = Gary Baxter and Barry Frost (both NZ) | motm = Martin Guptill (NZ) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 200/2 (20 overs) | score2 = 202/5 (19.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Brendan Taylor 75* (43) | wickets1 = Elton Chigumbura 2/23 (3 overs) | runs2 = James Franklin 60 (37) | wickets2 = Ronnie Hira 1/31 (3 overs) | result = New Zealand won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Seddon Park, Hamilton | umpires = Chris Gaffaney and Tony Hill (both NZ) | motm = James Franklin (NZ) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = T20I debut Andrew Ellis (NZ) }} Category:2011–12 New Zealand cricket season Category:2012 in Zimbabwean cricket Category:2012 in New Zealand cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2011–12 2011–12